First Dates and Raining Samurai
by vio-chan999
Summary: Sequel to 'Ice Cream and Angry Fanboys. Touko and N decide go to an outdoor play in Pinwheel Forest. However, what they don't know is the fact that the majority of the males present have N on their kill lists...


First Dates, Bentos and Raining Samurai

**Vio-chan: I am so sorry this came in so late. But here it is. The sequel. After writer's block, tests and summer laziness, this fanfic has appeared. I hope you enjoy tis fanfic.**

14:00 - Stration Cafe

Cilan's eyes widened, surprised, when he saw the young couple seated next to the window. His surprise was not the same as some of the others around him - shocked, awed or angry.

This was because, to him, the couple, Touko and N, were good friends, not strangers or legends (it was a well-known fact that Touko had defeated Team Plasma two years prior). And he knew quite well that the duo had a date planned at that day, and it was not nearby.

Seeing him, Touko waved Cilan over to where she and N were sitting. Cilan, curious, obliged.

"Hi, Cilan,"Touko greeted. N gently smiled in Cilan's direction.

Cilan said his own greeting to the couple and asked why they were currently at the cafe. "I thought you were going to be seeing the play that the Experion troupe were putting on."

"We were," Touko agreed, "However we ran into unexpected difficulties."

"Do tell."

10:45 - Deep Inside Pinwheel Forest

On a tree - close enough to see the play grounds, yet far enough not to draw attention - was a picture. The picture had been pinned to the tree by a large qauntity of sharp, pointy darts. The picture was the exact likeness of one N Harmonia.

Surrounding the tree were the group who threw said darts. If you guessed that they were Touko fanboys, you hit the mark.

None of them were happy that the green-haired male was going on a date with their idol. Within the forest they were currently located. That very day. So, of course, the only 'logical' course of action was to murder N.

And so the fanboys plotted.

12:00 - Play Grounds

The area quieted as the stage lit up and the lanterns blew away, but eyes could not help but glance at the couple in the second row. A green-haired man accompanied by a brunette. They looked familiar, yet no one could place them.

Touko and N were excited, but they were both cautious. Shortly after buying N ice cream (long story) a week prior, they were subsequently attacked by a group of men that had been staring at them all day. How Touko and N got out unharmed would be another very long story. Something you might not want to hear.

It was while they were planning for their date that Touko decided that they should wear disguises. Something that (hopefully) wouldn't stand out too much, but enough to make them somewhat unrecognizable. After all, who would want to get attacked on their first date?

The chatter stopped as the curtains were drawn.

But intead of people and a scene, there was only a screen.

_3...2...1 _

_PREPARE TO DIE N HARMONIA_

Touko facepalmed. Everyone stared. Then looked up. OK. Touko was now officially angry.

As the samurai fell out of the skies, like screaming, furious rain, people cleared the area. Fast. As every single sword-wielding samurai got stuck on every metal seat.

And got surrounded a VERY angry audience.

**WE ARE VERY SORRY TO INTERRUPT THIS FANFIC, BUT THE AMOUNT OF VIOLENCE PORTRAYED BY THE ANGRY MOB CAN NOT BE SHOWN IN A T-RATED FANFICTION. WE ARE VERY SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENIENCE. PLEASE TAKE A COOKIE AS A TOKEN OF OUR APOLOGIES.**

14:10 - Stration Cafe

All three burst out laughing.

"So you're saying," said Cilan, wiping his eyes."That a bunch of men dressed up as samurai, got swords, but still got badly beaten?"

"Yeah," replied Touko. "But I heard that they kidnapped the real troupe and put them on a boat. By the time Officer Jenny found out which boat they were in, the ship already left the dock."

"Are they all right?" asked Cilan, eyes wide.

"Don't worry," N smiled. "They just got back to shore. Apparently, this happened to them before in Sinnoh."

"Hikari* told me about that," Touko exclaimed. "But it was apparently more violent. I heard some of the kidnappers had guns.** There was a huge panic and the play was postponed for a week."

"Really?" Cylan's eyes widened(again).

"She was with her boyfriend too," Touko sighed. "But Hikari did say that it was worth the wait."

"Where _did_ those two meet again?" N asked, curious.

"In a place called Iron Island around four years ago***," Touko replied. "When Team Galactic was still active."

Cilan, realising that he had not yet taken the couples' orders, quickly asked the duo what they would like on the menu. After taking their orders and dropping them off, he went back to his brothers. Touko and N were a little... preoccupied at the moment.

While talking with Cilan, Cress thought he saw glowing red eyes outside a window. But when he turned to look,it was gone.

_Maybe it was just my imagination...?_

*for those of you who may not know, Hikari/Dawn is the name of the female player of the fourth generation games

**I'm putting this here because I don't want to get comments about there not being guns in Pokemon. In the original Pokemon anime, there were scenes taken out from the dub, as there were guns included.

***If you have played the fourth generation games, you may recall the trainer you team up with on your way through Iron Island.


End file.
